Ambivalence
by BabiStarLite
Summary: I felt a fire in my chest and stomach. I didn't like the way she was dancing so close to him. I didn't care that she hated him or that she was calling him out for stealing our thunder. They didn't need to be that close.


**Just a little warning, this wont make any sense to someone who hasn't seen the second movie yet. Here is a little treat to my wonderful readers. (If you're still there, that is.) I am barely starting to get my desire for writing back again. The depression is slowly fading and I think I am ready to jump back into this again.

* * *

**

She looked so confident as we chanted and stomped our way onto Camp Star's stage. She had a dead serious, concentrated look on her face, moving her arms, almost angrily, to the beat that us Camp Rockers were creating. As soon as I saw Tess and Luke, a big smile entered my face and I started chanting louder. The look of confusion and slight discomfort obviously made Mitchie smile. She tantalizingly nodded her head towards them and continued chanting and stomping. As we made it to the stage, a large group of Camp Star campers appeared to be just as confused as Tess and Luke.

As the face of our crowd met theirs, we ended the chant abruptly. There was a slight silence before Mitchie started to speak.

"Yeah, that's right. We're here on _your_ stage." she began, already shifting a slight attitude into the air that surrounded us. "So you guys didn't really give us a chance to answer back the other night." she said coolly. Tess and Luke pushed their way through the Camp Star crowd, stepping to the front. Tess had already looked offended. But she stood her ground. "But guess what?" she asked, smiling sarcastically. "That's gonna change."

You could definitely hear the anger, sarcasm, and patronization in her smooth, stern voice. She was definitely more confident than last year. It really seemed like she could take care of herself now. She seemed braver and stronger. She didn't put up with anything.

A major difference from last year. Last year, she let everyone walk all over her. She always had a smile on her face, no matter what her mood. Maybe it was to keep everyone else happy.

She had no problem in cutting to the point. She crossed her arms and stood back. "Camp Rock versus Camp Star, the Final Jam. What do you guys think about that?" she put her arms down, smiling at Tess, who looked at Luke in disbelief. When they didn't say anything, I could hear snickering coming from Sander and Barron. I could feel my heart rate increase as I realized we were milliseconds away from performing what Mitchie had us practicing for weeks now.

"Drums."

"A little guitar please."

_Here we go._

Mitchie started to sing, drawing Luke in with her finger. He crossed his arms, but obliged. I narrowed my eyes wondering why he had in the first place. I didn't like where this was going. Mitchie had always gotten really passionate when she sang.

"Are you ready for the time of your life?" she started dancing with the Camp Rockers. "Just look at me I put a gleam in your eye. Buckle up we're gonna take you for a ride."

Although all of the dancers did it to someone, I felt an uncomfortable burn in my stomach when she put her hand on his chest and started pushing him back, her stepping along with him. I felt relief when she pushed him away and turned around, still singing. It was obvious that they had been spying on us, considering they started singing and moving back.

_Step away Luke._

They just got closer and started dancing side by side. I felt a glare start to kiss my eyes and face. I pushed it down and replaced it with a smile. I was no longer this jealous, egotistic pop star. No. I was now caring and nice and...

Well, honestly, (not to put myself on a pedestal) I was an overall better person than I was last year. And it was because of Mitchie, the one girl to point out how much of an ass hole I was.

I continued to play my guitar, along with Jason. I could see a smile forming on Luke's face as Mitchie swung her hips to the beat. All of the other girls were doing the same thing, why couldn't he look at one of them?

Because Mitchie was dead center with him.

This was bad. This was very bad. I could feel my jealousy building up immensely.

Tess had officially stolen Peggy's line by the time I started paying attention again. Her group of girls formed up against Mitchie's. You could see the mockery on Mitchie's face. When she started singing and back towards her, I could have sworn she was going to attack her. She looked so angry and ... fierce?

When was she ever _fierce?_

God and she starts swinging her hips again.

I bit my lip so hard it almost hurt.

_Concentrate, Shane. Guitar. Nothing but the guitar. This is what she asked you to do. Do it._

Thank you Sander and Barron for capturing everyone's attention. Everyone turned to watch the guys challenge Luke. They started rapping and dancing.

Luke started performing back at them alone. Unlike them, he didn't have a crew to have his back. I could understand why. He reminded me of...

Me.

Last year. All I cared about was myself. I thought the whole world revolved around me and that I was the greatest. That is why I got sent to Camp Rock in the first place. I let the fame go to my head. I..

I _was _an asshole.

It was obvious that Sander and Barron couldn't control themselves anymore. They obviously out staged Luke and they didn't want to embarrass him further. Barron put his hand on Luke's shoulder and introduced the instrumentals.

"Drums."

It was Nate's time to shine up against Camp Star's drummer as well. And he did incredible. Finally, a real smile reached my face. I watched how passionate he was with the drums and the funny face he made when he played. I always made fun of him for that. The old memory made me smile even more.

"A little guitar please. 1,2,3,4."

It became silent. I could see hope reach Mitchie's face. The two guitarists from Camp Star played first. Me and Jason just smiled and started playing loud and proud. You could barely even hear them when we played. The hope on Mitchie's face was replaced with a grin.

One of her famous ones.

Camp Star was really stiff with their dancing. They were obviously spending too much time worrying about how they looked rather than their dancing. But the Camp Rockers flowed. They didn't give a damn whether or not they looked like fools. They danced away.

And for the first time in 5 years, I was proud to be one of them.

As the song ended and Axel made it official that we were going to have a battle of the camps, Mitchie walked over to me, slightly out of breath. She instantly hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her out of instinct. I laughed. "That was amazing!" I said into her hair. She giggled and looked up at me.

It was then that Luke walked past us, looking Mitchie up and down. It was in a way that I would have done it if she was moving like that towards me. I couldn't help but stare him down.

This was going to be a long summer.


End file.
